Curiosity Killed the Dog
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: Sesshoumaru was always too curious for his own good. It resulted in companionship wRin and the Tokijin. But what happens if the taiyoukai finds something that causes him to be ill? Read prologue. It's good. R&R (Complete)
1. Sesshoumaru's Curiosity

Hiya! Here's a really random and big-wordy story that I'm thinking of from the top of my head due to writer's block. 'Sides, no one seems to care I updated my other stories, or they're giving me the silent treatment. At any rate, here's my story and thoughts on Sesshy's personality. 

_Ani-talk:_

::Sesshoumaru:: 

-Ah- 

'Un'

* * *

**Random Writer's Block Story: Curiosity Killed the Dog**

**Prologue:**

It isn't easy to teach someone a lesson, especially when they are stubborn. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands was as stubborn as they come, so his lesson was a hard learned one. But it is guaranteed that he won't make the same mistake that he did the day he made this one.

**_Feel the pain & embarrassment of the Lord of the Western Lands

* * *

_**

**Story: Start**

Sesshoumaru was a refined demon, not like the filthy lower class. He was an excellent fighter, a gentleman in many ways, and a just ruler, despite his prejudice to humans. However, the taiyoukai was not a god, so he had his flaws. One in particular that could sometimes lead to his downfall was his insatiable curiosity. Whenever he was faced with a puzzle, he usually intended to solve it. This resulted in his taking in of the young human girl, Rin. It also resulted partially in the forging of the Toukijin. With this curiosity, he was able to delve into many mysteries, solve them, and therefore broaden his horizons, but apparently, he'd never heard the expression, "curiosity killed the cat." As usual, this led to a fault in thought that was nearly fatal...

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you think of this?" Rin asked, proudly holding up a squirming fish from the pond.

"A fine day's catch for you, Rin. You always do well to provide for yourself, something I admire."

Sesshoumaru himself was contemplating returning home for nourishment. Although he didn't eat "human food," there were certain victuals in which he could indulge as Rin did. Fish wasn't on the list. As a growing youkai prince, he needed a large amount of high energy replacement human foods to satiate his appetite, or else he could also go hunting for substitution fresh, raw meat. Yes, that's what he would do tonight. Rin and Jaken would not object if he took Ah-Un with him to search for food. He was sure.

"Jaken, Rin, I am taking Ah-Un with me to search for food. I should return by the end of the day, or perhaps I may return tomorrow morning. Either way, you two are on your own for a while. Do your best not to annoy each other."

"Yes, M'lord. Rin will behave."

"We will await your return, Master Sesshoumaru," Jaken said obediently.

Sesshoumaru boarded Ah-Un's back, then the little imp and Rin watched as he disappeared into the horizon.

"Master Jaken, where has Sesshoumaru-sama gone, if it isn't too bold to ask?"

Jaken sighed.

"Most likely, he has gone on a hunt. Even demon lords such as he need sustenance."

"Sustenance?"

"Food, energy."

"Oh."

* * *

So, Sesshoumaru said in an animal dialect that only certain entities could understand Where do you think is the best place for a hunt? 

-Milord there isn't much good meat in this forest, I must say,- Ah replied. –And perhaps we should take extra care that you are well fed.-

::Hn. This must not have anything to do with the torpor state I lapse into when my metabolic rate slows to accommodate the shortage of food, must it?::

'Perhaps it does, but we were also thinking for you as our master,' Un replied.

Suddenly, the taiyoukai took a whiff of the air and sensed someone familiar...

"Inuyasha!"

::You were trying to steer me away, weren't you?:: he said accusingly.

-Yes, M'lord, for we fear this is not the best of times for a fight. You must gather your strength.-

'We apologize.'

::Hn. You doubt my ability?::

-Of course not. We know you are a powerful demon. However, there are times at which the strong must gather themselves.-

::That is true. Very well, let us move further upwind...::

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru scented a sweet smell; one he'd never experienced.

::Do you smell it?::

'Smell what, Sesshoumaru-sama?'

::It smells sweet. It's obviously aberrant to these lands...::

-Here we go,- Ah growled in half bemusement and half exasperation.

::Follow it.::

* * *

"Inuyasha, your ramen's getting cold." 

Inuyasha ignored Kagome, concentrating on the person he smelled. He knew it was his half-brother, but he didn't want to alarm anyone.

_Keep your distance, you bastard. I don't want to fight now. Let me be in peace..._

No such luck. Not with a person like Sesshoumaru. As the scent neared, he thumbed the Tetsusaiga.

"Guys, Sesshoumaru is headed this way," he said softly. A growl rose in his throat.

Suddenly, the said demon burst from the forest astride Ah-Un.

"Ah, so the source of the scent is coming from your comrades, brother," Sesshoumaru said.

"What the hell are you talking about, jackass?"

Quicker than the eye could see, Sesshoumaru snatched up Kagome's backpack and stood by Ah-Un as he began to root through it. As he was doing this, his stomach chose to let out an extra-loud groan of hunger.

"Oh, so that's why you're screwin' with Kagome's stuff. You're hungry," Inuyasha said with a sneer.

Don't presume to think I would eat just any filthy ningen food. I merely scented something new. Something sweet.

"Here it is. You may have this trash back."

Sesshoumaru threw the backpack to the ground, pocketing a large Ziploc bag of foodstuffs before remounting his steed.

"I bid you farewell."

And just like that, he was gone.

"Your brother never ceases to mystify me, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Ah, the bastard just has this curiosity complex. Kagome, what did he steal?"

"...He stole Shippo's chocolate..." she said softly.

"WHAT?!?!"

The young kitsune pitched a fit at her words.

"That mutt! Those were mine!!"

"That's not what's scaring me," Kagome said gravely. "Demon-dogs react the same way to things as normal dogs, right Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Chocolate makes dogs seriously sick."

"So?"

"So Sesshoumaru is going to get ill off of it."

"So?"

"So he can't rule his lands."

"So?"

"So the lands will be in disarray and he could lose possession over the Western province."

"So?"

"So we have to make sure he doesn't eat it, or at least help him if he does."

"So?"

"Inuyasha, it doesn't even make sense to say 'so'. I can't put it any clearer."

"Read my lips, wench: I'm not helping that son of a bitch!"

"Read my lips," Kagome said annoyedly. "SIT!"

THUMP!!

"Oww..."

* * *

Well, that's all my time b4 bed allows. Hope I get reviewed. 


	2. Sesshoumaru's Sickness

Here's the second chapter. I was ecstatic when I saw that my reviews were at a count of three! Well, here's my reply to them:

**_Dragonfaeriex_**: I know what ya mean about having dogs. I have one, plus my parrot, Baku-chan, who both can't eat chocolate. That's mostly where this story came from. Glad you like!

**_Miah The Storm Wolf_**: I hope it's gonna turn out interesting, but don't expect much. This is just curiosity on my part, as my only other story that was written in this format got the most reviews.

**_Aura Black Chan_**: Are you seriously asking this about Inuyasha? J/k, he probably (Deep down) wouldn't want the lands to leave his family's possession.

Anyway, to answer two of you, I guess I am updating soon, huh? Lol!

* * *

* * *

**Ch. 2**

::What is this?::

-We know not, M'lord,- Ah said, rolling his eyes.

'After all, you're the one who brought it back, if I may be so bold to say it.'

Sesshoumaru gave Un a dirty look, then pulled out a small, spherical object in a plastic pouch. The object was about the size of a human eyeball and a vibrant red. With no regard to the words on the wrappings, he tore them away and held the ball in his hand. He gave it a sniff, then popped the thing in his mouth. Immediately, its flavor began to rush through his mouth, the momentary sugar rush threatening to make him heave. His eyes then began to water profusely and he spat the thing out.

"Cough!! I need water!!"

Sesshoumaru ran through the forest until he found a stream, then plunged his head in and began to suck in mouthfuls of it. Even as he pulled his head up and shook himself dry, he could still feel the burn of the Fireball in his mouth.

"Ugh. Those objects are not good."

The lord then made his way back to Ah-Un and the bag of candies. He rooted through the very large bag and was surprised to feel cold metal meet his soft fingers.

"Hn. What is this, now?"

He withdrew a can. This time being cautious, he read the words on the artifact.

"Coca-Cola...classic...hmm...calories 140...save $15 in advance with coke can to Halloween Horror Nights...wha..."

Unable to discern the meaning, he stared at the top. A small tab was pressed to the can. He carefully slid his finger under it, then pulled it up.

A loud "CLICK!" sound was made as the can opened. Smiling at his cleverness, he swilled the can around, only to hear sloshing.

"Ah. A liquid. As it is in this bag, perhaps it is for drinking."

He put the can to his lips and took the tiniest sip.

-Is it good, Master?-

A smile came upon Sesshoumaru's face.

::It is very good!::

He drank about half the can in one gulp, then decided to save the rest for later. He licked his lips. The liquid left an unsettled, tingly feeling in his belly, but at the same time, he felt pretty nice...

Suddenly, the taiyoukai felt some sort of bubble move up his throat and...

_BUURP!_

-M'lord, have you lost it? You usually have more manners than that...- Ah said playfully.

::It wasn't on purpose,:: Sesshoumaru said in fascination, quite forgetting to excuse himself. Never had he felt a bubble of gas like _that_! To be sure, he was capable of executing the action, but it felt sort of strange to do it after drinking this substance...

::Let us explore further into the bag.::

Sesshoumaru next pulled out a small rectangle. This, _this_, is what he was smelling most of all. He examined the small rectangular prism, turning it in his palm and poking it with his claw experimentally. Finally, he slid his claw under the wrapping and was able to remove it.

Now what sat in his hand was a small, brown bar.

'Is it poison?' Un wondered.

::Decidedly not; this is what the wench often brings the kit as I gather it. From what I heard, I stole the brat's treat. That is when we went out of earshot.::

Sesshoumaru poked at it with his claw, then put pressure on it. Surprisingly, his claw sank in a bit.

"It is not very firm," he mused. He ran the single claw down the bar and a small corkscrew of it came away in his hand. "Nor is it very pliable. It merely comes away."

He inhaled the scent and smirked. It already tasted delicious, especially to a youkai as hungry as he. He finally bit into the substance and his smile grew. The sugar was flooding his senses, pure pleasure to his taste buds.

Rapidly, he peeled the wrapper off of another and ate it.

-M'lord, are you sure this is a wise idea?- Ah said worriedly, ears pulled back in apprehension.

Sesshoumaru gave a small candy bar to each of the dragon heads.

'He was not lying, Ah! These little edibles are quite scrumptious!'

-I agree, Un, but still...-

::Desist ruining my fun!:: Sesshoumaru said, downing another chocolate.

-Ah, well...-

The left dragon head rolled his eyes once again.

-However, I would like meat, so Un, if you would please...-

'Very well...'

The two-headed dragon took off, leaving Sesshoumaru to his contention. Once they were out of his earshot, Un smiled.

'I have never seen Sesshoumaru-sama so happy since we entered his service.'

-Indeed,- Ah agreed. –I'm glad he is happy.-

Back on the ground, Sesshoumaru had finished the bag of chocolate and the can of soda, and was starting to feel full of energy.

"Ineedtodosomething!" he said in one breath.

"MaybeI'llgoslayayoukai! Yesthatisit! Iwillslayayoukai!"

He began to bound at superhuman speed to the closest living thing. Unfortunately for him, that was Rin and Jaken.

"Haa!!"

He tackled Jaken and they rolled a ways away until Sesshoumaru stopped, squatting on the squealing imp.

"L-l-lord Sesshoumaru?!" he stammered.

Sesshoumaru had a smile on his face as he let Jaken up.

"What has happened, milord?"

"Wellitslikethis. Iatesomebrownstuffanditmademeallhappy,canyouandRinplaywithme?" the taiyoukai said quickly.

"P-play?!?!"

"I'll play with you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said. She tagged his shoulder.

"Hn?"

"Tag, you're it!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a puzzled look, then tapped her back.

"You're it."

"No, Master Sesshoumaru, you are!"

He shoved her back softly.

"You!"

"You're it!" She said, running away.

And so this game of tag went.

After about an hour, Ah-Un had returned and the sugar rush that Sesshoumaru had gotten wore off so he decided to get back to traveling. What was more is that he could smell Inuyasha.

"It seems he wants his bag back. Oh, well."

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken piled onto Ah-Un.  
::Go as fast as you possibly can to the north. Inuyasha I know is not familiar with those lands. If we wind circles, he is bound to get himself lost. His nose is nothing to mine.::

'Affirmative, M'lord.'

The dragons spent an hour and a half winding circles and whatnot around the Northern lands. They were about to complete a particularly intricate figure eight when Sesshoumaru began to feel unwell.

::Ah-Un...let's stop...:: he said, feeling his stomach jolt.

Ah-Un began to dive and he moaned.

"Are you okay, Master?" Rin queried.

"I am not feeling my best," the taiyoukai groaned.

He pressed his head into Ah's neck. The dragon felt his discomfort and nuzzled him.

-We are nearly there, Sesshoumaru.-

::I am not sure that I will make it there...::

As the dragon's claws finally touched the ground, Sesshoumaru tumbled off Ah-Un's back and fell on his tail-side shoulder with another groan. His stomach felt ready to explode. His face started to flush out as a fever began to plague him.

"Rin, leave me...please..."

"Yes, my lord. If that is what you wish..."

"Jaken, accompany her..."

"Er...very well..."

Sesshoumaru rolled until he was on his knees.

"What is happening to me?" he wondered in dismay.

-Milord, I did try to warn you...-

Sesshoumaru felt like a fool. Once again, his curiosity had gotten his better. He was sure that his bastard brother would get a hell of a kick from his predicament.

Just as he finished the thought, he began to get sick. Un whimpered and Ah shook his head in sorrow as wave after wave of nausea passed through Sesshoumaru's body, causing him to expel the chocolate he had previously eaten. After a few minutes, he finally stopped and collapsed back onto his side, completely exhausted and still feeling ill and faint. The last thing he saw was Ah-Un's face as the dragon licked him softly.

:: I am very sorry that I did not trust your judgments. I suppose this is due punishment...:: he said in a low dog whimper.

* * *

* * *

Boy, oh boy! I didn't expect that chappie to be soooo long. Hope you 'preciate it and like it!!

R&R!!!!!!


	3. Sesshoumaru's Dream

Yay!! I like attention!! That's why I'm doing this story instead of my others. I know, I'm evil, but I seriously think my normal reviewers are hating me now, so I might as well do this. If you're reading this and like it, I suggest you read my YGO stories, or my IY songfic story, or my IY/YGO crossover. That crossover is pretty good in my opinion, but what do I matter? Anyhow, here's the story.

* * *

* * *

**Ch. 3**

Kagome was wringing her hands fervently. She hoped just as fervently that Sesshoumaru had not muddled himself into the substance she knew was toxic for someone like him. In truth, she knew not why she cared; only that she did.

"Kagome, this is bullshit! My brother doesn't wanna be found, so let's make his wish true!" Inuyasha said in exasperation. The Northern Province was not too familiar to him. Oh, if only Sesshoumaru had headed back to his lands. His scent would be easier to track. However, in the north, tracking a scent was annoying, since the hanyou was not familiar with the geographical terrain. It didn't help that his brother had the power over him to fly.

"Inuyasha, we can't...just leave him to die. I feel responsible..."

"Number one: if you are, that should be good, right? Number 2: It wasn't your fault he was practically stumbling over himself in starvation and decided to take your stuff..."

"Excuse me, Inuyasha, but that was MY chocolate!"

Shippo was in a towering temper at the loss of his snack, and he wasn't too keen on hiding it. Kagome tried to apologize, but that didn't improve his mood much.

"He'd better not have eaten it! And if he did, I hope it gives him a stomachache to end 'em all!!" he spat.

"I'm with you, kid," Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed.

"Look, Inuyasha. If you don't want to come, I'll just take Kirara with me and find him myself."

"Like hell you will!!" the hanyou spat in irritation, ears flattened to his skull.

"Sorry, boy. Sit!!"

Inuyasha plummeted into the ground. Kagome quickly took Kirara and fled.

As the spell wore off, Inuyasha cursed.

"Sango, what did ya do, _hand_ her Kirara?!"

"More or less. Look, Inuyasha, if you wish to catch her, go now before Kirara's scent fades. Like it or not, she's kind-hearted."

"Grr...Damn her!"

Inuyasha took off.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was deep in horrid, fever induced dreams, tossing and turning madly, moaning and groaning. Anything horrible that he had ever experienced was being relived, only ten times worse...

He was in a meadow, doing what he did best apart from fighting—sitting in contemplation and maybe slight meditation. He smiled as he stared at the evening crescent moon. It was waning, he noticed, something he never could notice anymore. Rin was at his side, peacefully drawing pictures of the bright pinpricks on the billowing black tapestry that was the sky. Slowly, he felt his eyelids droop in pleasant contentment.

_Why can't it be this way all the time?_ he wondered.

As the lord finally began to drift away, he felt the ground tremble beneath him. Instantly, almost impulsively, he leapt gracefully to his feet, trying to scent what his instincts told him could not be good.

Suddenly, great fires sprung up from the ground.

"Master Sesshoumaru! Rin is scared!!"

He felt his heart begin to race as he heard the girl's frightened cry.

"Rin! Where are you?! Tell me!!"

"Help, Master!!"

Despite her cries, Sesshoumaru found it nearly impossible to discern them from the roaring flames. Already the smoke was overtaking him and causing him to stumble. His powerful senses were of no use to him now.

Coughing violently, his teary eyes made out a silhouette in the flames.

"Rin!!"

He ran through the fiery walls, feeling the flames burn at his skin, consuming him. His breath came in ragged gasps as he came to his young ward. Blood was dripping from his burns, yet he still kept her as the first priority in his mind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it hurts!" Rin said piteously, clutching a burn on her arm. Her face was streaked with tears and blood, her free hand still clutching the cinders barely recognized as flowers.

"Come, I shall take you away."

He yelled in pain as a burst of flame charred his face. The lord wrapped his tail tightly around Rin, hoping that it would not be burned any further, lest he lose full function of it.

For an eternity, it seemed, he ran through wall after wall of burning inferno. Eventually, he found his way out and deposited Rin to the ground out of what was left of his tail. He made to go out as well, but the flames manipulated themselves into an arm which wrenched him into the core of the hellish fire.

Fully afraid of the flames by now, he screamed. Surely death was imminent. He huddled up as his skin was eaten away and his hair was dissolved to dust. He clawed at his face, trying to make the pain go away, but not able...

* * *

Just as suddenly as the fire had appeared, he fell through into a lake of water which caused a shock through his body...

The Western Lord took a sharp intake of breath, eyes flying open. His breath was sticky and cloying in his throat and just like in his dream, he was unable to breathe well through his nose. However, this coolness was much preferred to the burning fires. He looked up to find a rag on his forehead.

"Wha.......what is...going on....?"

He felt the heat begin to once again overpower the cool, damp cloth on his head and began to squirm.

"It burns..." he whispered, tossing madly in a vain attempt to cool himself.

"Calm down, boy. I'll change the rag."

Sesshoumaru ceased his thrashing and was rewarded by another waterfall of coldness.

His slight pleasure was not to last. Once again he felt nausea overcome his senses and he began to throw up. Someone turned his head to prevent him from choking, but he did not, at the moment, desire to know who. Look at where curiosity had gotten him already.

As he came at peace once again, coughing every once in awhile, he felt someone remove his swords.

_Who dares remove Sesshoumaru's swords so freely?! _He thought in indignation. It didn't last. _Why am I complaining? Whoever this is has been helping me. However, I feel not any better. It is only lessening the sickness..._

His eyes rolled in his head as he began to feel faint, but someone tapped him awake. He growled weakly, still feeling faint. The same person twisted his right ear.

That did it.

Sesshoumaru bolted straight into a sitting position, eyes glowing red and fangs gleaming in the light.

"You..." he said in a growling rasp. "My brother's wench..."

"I prefer Kagome!" the girl said softly, but with a slight edge.

"You have been...ohhh..."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes rolled back and he fainted at that moment.

Whether it was in amazement, sickness or both is best forgotten as it is not even known.

* * *

* * *

Well, hope that was good. I'll probably update tomorrow unless I get grounded for something I didn't mean to do! Toodles!

R&R please!!!!


	4. Sesshoumaru's Question

Oh, man I just realized that I forgot the review replies. I'll do 'em next chappie. Sorry about that. Here's my chapter in consolation. Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

**Ch. 4**

Inuyasha soon caught up with Kagome, only to find that she was changing the cloth on his brother's head tenderly. She had already removed the taiyoukai's armor and was softly rubbing a wet cloth on the dry, burning hot skin, for Sesshoumaru was a Dog and as such did not have sweat glands.

"Kagome! What the...?"

"Shh!!" the girl snapped. "He's sleeping."

"So what?" Inuyasha yelled. "Why do you have to help this ingrate?"

"Just be quiet!" she replied, giving the hanyou a look that radiated a hundred thousand sits.

"Feh."

Kagome turned away and commenced rubbing Sesshoumaru's belly with water. This caused an action she did not expect. The youkai lord's leg began to twitch weakly, thumping involuntarily on the ground as she increased the speed of the rubbing. Kagome found this extremely cute.

Quite suddenly, Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and he gave her a look of weak reprove.

_How _dare_ this ningen filth even contemplate trying to pleasure herself at my expense!_ He thought angrily. However, the anger soon dissipated as he turned onto his side and began to clutch his stomach. He feared that he would be sick again...

"Just hold still! I'm trying to cool you down!"

Sesshoumaru didn't have the strength to snarl. For that matter, he had not the strength to keep his mask of indifference up.

"What can you do onna?" he said thickly. "Are you a healer?"

"No...but I can get you special medicines from my lands. I swear upon my honor that they can help you. Unless you'd rather stay sick and die or have to get your stomach pumped."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru didn't enjoy thinking of any of the three options set before him. However, he seemed to prefer the one that didn't involve pain, which he guessed, was the special medicine.

"Fine, onna. You will not be compensated, however."  
"I don't need compensation. I just want to make sure you stay alive."

He almost said why, but he literally bit his tongue to prevent it. _No more curiosity._

Sesshoumaru began to shiver softly, his breath short and shallow.

"Inuyasha, you stay here with him. Wait for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. And whatever you do, don't kill him. He's having a hellish nightmare of a time as it is."

Inuyasha merely "feh'd" and sat cross-legged next to his brother, nose upturned.

"Hello...little b-"

"Spare me! I don't wanna hear your voice!" Inuyasha spat.

Sesshoumaru growled, but there was little he was able to do in his condition, so he merely curled into as small a ball as he possibly could and shivered more violently.

"I feel so cold, but my body's so hot..." he murmured.

Inuyasha kept his nose up, not feeling the least bit of remorse.

* * *

Kagome piddled around her house, finding it difficult to be sure on what she should bring.

"Well..." she said, hands on her hips.

She reached for a bottle of Advil, then snatched up the Pepto Bismol. She then grabbed about 12 Cup-A-Soups for Inuyasha and a bunch of cooking supplies.

"Well, if Inuyasha can't appreciate my cooking, maybe his brother can...wait. What am I saying? This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about here!"

She stifled a laugh and grabbed some beef cubes from the fridge.

"Oh, and maybe I should get him some mouthwash so that his breath won't be so stinky," she added, remembering how she'd found him in the first place. "I'm glad that dragon didn't decapitate me when it saw me. Real glad."

She threw her supplies into her enormous backpack and prepared to head into the well, grabbing a few last-minute things before departing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru suffered another night terror as he slipped into unconsciousness. Only this time, he had not hero or heroine to save him from the burning fever.

"Hmm...ngh..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He turned to his trembling sibling.

_Wow, he looks so pathetic that even I wouldn't think to slay him,_ Inuyasha thought offhandedly. _But you should never trust an enemy._

Kagome burst through the brush moments later.

"Whew! What a run!"

Sesshoumaru suddenly cut her off with steadily rising moans, which soon became yells that shook the trees.

"Aaaaghh! Don't...damn it...Wind Scar...hurts..."

He bolted straight up gasping, eyes wide. His head pounded painfully.

"I...I..." he stammered.

_What's the matter with him? He's actin' like a ninny!_ Inuyasha thought in surprise.

The taiyoukai turned away and became sick once again. This time, tears stung at his eyes, not just from sadness, but mostly from reflex. However, it still tugged at Inuyasha's heart, despite his loathing of this particular person.

"Hey! Stop crying!"

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a look of reprove.

"Feh! It takes a real man to cry, you big baby!"

Inuyasha stomped off.

"But..."

Sesshoumaru was still too weak to prove any challenge to his half-brother.

"Hn."

He leaned forward.

"Look at me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

With a growl of annoyance, Sesshoumaru looked up.

"I'm going to give you some food, but you need to try this. You may get sick again, but we have to try."

Kagome poured a small cupful of Pepto for the demon and held it out. He drank it, shuddering. It came up, as she predicted.

"I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru continued to shudder, unable to rid himself of the awful feeling in his gut.

"Okay, I'll just make the stew, and see if you can stomach that."

Kagome made a rich soup over an Ah-Un-produced fire. After several tries, she goaded the taiyoukai to take a few gulps. He cringed, nearly gagging, but the soup stayed down.

"Good! You're improving!" she said softly.

Sesshoumaru kept his head bowed.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Hn."

"Is that a what?"

"Hn."

"Okay...um...you're being very quiet. Usually we can't get you to shut up, you know?"

Kagome laughed a bit.

"No offense, of course."

"Hn. I have no need to ask anything," he said, but Kagome could tell.

"Curiosity sometimes can be bad, but you might as well ask at least one question. I know you're dying to."

"Fine. What is my brother's problem? Why doesn't he like crying?"

"Well...Sesshoumaru...I guess that since he was little, he sometimes cried. Well, a lot, actually. I suppose he just grew out of it. He expects others to do so, especially you. You're technically an Ice Prince to him."

"I see."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head and stared at his meal.

"You cook acceptably, onna."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Whoa, I'm dead if I don't go to bed, man!!! Got's ta go!!!! Bye!!!

R&R, please!


	5. Sesshoumaru's Fight

Hi again! Here's another chapter for you to read and try to discern my stupidity. I'll leave ya to it!!

* * *

* * *

**Ch. 5**

The night didn't treat the taiyoukai well. His fever flared up again and he woke everyone up with his strangled yells. Inuyasha, forever the grouch, yelled at his brother to be quiet. Kagome was more sympathetic. She slept near him, being sure to change the cooling cloth on his head every once in a while so that he could rest. It didn't always work, for she fell asleep often, so when it was time for the gang to move out, Sesshoumaru was extremely fatigued and Kagome needed to be carried on Ah-Un so that she could rest. Sesshoumaru soon retrieved Jaken and Rin and had more than half a mind to leave his brother to his own devices when the said hanyou blocked his path.

"What do you want, half-breed?"

"You ain't going anywhere. After all that time we wasted on you, you aren't gonna go and chalk up your own death."

"I am quite capable of defending myself, Inu..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered and he nearly passed out.

"Like I said, you're staying. Kagome wants you to, and she finally made me agree. I'll be damned if after all the torture I went through you just walk out!"

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Pass here and I'll give your other side a matching stub of an arm."

Sesshoumaru made to pass Inuyasha defiantly. This was what the hanyou expected. He turned the Tetsusaiga broadside and hit Sesshoumaru squarely behind the head. The lord's eyes widened and blood flew from his lips (Inuyasha wasn't particularly gentle). He then collapsed into unconsciousness.

-You dirty half-breed!!- Ah roared. –How dare you assault our master, especially when he is ill!!-

Shove it up your ass. He ain't strong enough to leave, and you know it. All I'm doing is on account of Kagome, not him. I'm, unfortunately, trying to help him. So play on a little faith, eh? Inuyasha yipped in annoyance.

"Er...Miroku, did you catch that?" Sango whispered to the monk.

"No," Miroku replied. "It must be a special animal dialect."

Without further question, the group walked on.

* * *

"Now would be a splendid time to attack the brothers"

A strange voice pervaded the silence in the darkness.

Kiryu, Seiryu, take your leave and don't disappoint me."

* * *

Around midday, Kagome woke up. She noticed Sesshoumaru unconscious on Ah-Un's back and noted the blood.

"Inuyasha, sit."

_THUMP!_

"Oi, wench! What was that for?"

"You hit him, didn't you?"

"Sure as shit! I won't let him go after what you forced on me!"  
Kagome gave him a look of reprove, and then turned away. The demon didn't look so bad anyway.

"Men. They act so macho..."

Suddenly, she sensed a presence closing in.

"Inuyasha..."

"I sense it too..." he replied.

Kagome readied her bow, Jaken tightened the grip on his staff, Sango gripped the Hiraikotsu, and Miroku got ready to remove the rosary from his hand if necessary. Inuyasha had already drawn the Tetsusaiga.

"Ah-Un, guard that little girl. I don't want to hear my brother gush over her."

Ah-Un nodded an affirmative.

"Hyah!!"

Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga at the trees. From the small layer of forest leapt two dragons in human-form. One wore a red haori and the other wore a green kimono.

"Who the hell are you."

"We are Kiryu and Seiryu of the dragon clan under the rule of Ryurikusanotsussei!"

"Ryurikusanotsussei? Sounds like he's related to Ryukotsussei...was anyway," Inuyasha said with a snicker.

"We've come to avenge Ryuriku's 'tousan!"

"Hn. So then Ryurikusanotsussei is Ryukotsussei's son? Feh. If Inuyasha was able to defeat him, I can certainly defeat the son."

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha, step aside."

Sesshoumaru was awake and battle ready. He flexed his claws, cracking the knuckles. Without hesitation, he leapt forward at Kiryu.

Just as his claws were about to hit, an invisible force field of some kind hit him in the stomach, pushing him away from his prey.

"Urgh!!"

It was Seiryu, specifically his tail.

Sesshoumaru clutched his stomach, unable to stop coughing.

"You...will...pay..."

Inuyasha smashed the Tetsusaiga against a rocky cliff edge, causing a landslide.

Kiryu and Seiryu easily dodged.

"Sesshoumaru, you okay?" he snarled.

The taiyoukai did not reply.

"Keh! Dragons, leave us! Can't your master fight fair?" Inuyasha spat.

"All's fair in love and war," Kiryu said. So saying, the brother dragons used their tails to constrict their dog enemies.

Unable to breathe, Inuyasha found it equally hard to fight. He tried to move his claws into a favorable position, but it was not to be so. Kiryu transformed and opened his jaws wide to rip Inuyasha in two.

He didn't quite make it.

Sesshoumaru had torn through Seiryu's tail after a few seconds, just in time to free his little brother. Any longer and he felt his head would have exploded. He was now in full transformation and despite his handicaps, he was doing very well for himself.

However, Seiryu still had his tail, however torn, to use. He lashed out with it, whipping Sesshoumaru heavily in the chest.

_HROOWWWRRR!!!_

Sesshoumaru collapsed for only a moment, but it gave his opponent ample time to lash at his only front leg, rendering it nearly useless as the bone split in half. Wracked with pain, the taiyoukai reared back on his haunches, hackles raised and exposing his enormous fangs. Using his remaining legs, he sprung forward and bit into Seiryu's neck, severing the jugular vein completely.

Before dying, Seiryu sunk his fangs into Sesshoumaru's shoulder. It wasn't a strong bite at all.

Inuyasha didn't get a chance to vanquish Kiryu. The dragon unfurled his hidden seventy foot wingspan and took to the air.

"We shall kill you, sons of the Inu no Taisho. The clan of Ryukotsussei will have its day!!!" he called, sneering.

In a flash, he was gone.

Sesshoumaru demorphed from his dog form and groaned. His chest hurt so that he could hardly breathe and his arm was badly broken. He knew that his youkai blood would heal him in a day or two, but the pain was still very real and very intense. What was more, white-hot pain had started to spread from the bite on his shoulder to the rest of his body.

"Sesshoumaru, are you all right?" Sango asked as he began to stumble drunkenly.

"That bite must have been to poison him," Miroku added.

Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled in his head and he had trouble keeping the latter from rolling as well. Still stumbling, the lord's hearing began to fade.

"...homaru....okay....ans....me, damn it..."

"Hn?"

"...op walking....stu....bastard..."

He fought to make sense of the jumbled words as he fell to his knees.

"Poison...damn....use Myoga...now..."

Sesshoumaru fainted, falling for an eternity in a graceful arc.

* * *

* * *

I know this chapter's a little on the stupid side. Now I have a question for all you reviewers. Should I make this story longer by adding Ryurikusanotsussei's battle, or should I skip it and use it in another story? Leave your answer in a review and I'll do it on a majority rules basis. Like a voting thingy...anyways, that's all.

R&R, please!


	6. Sesshoumaru's Dilemma

Hello! Wow, did I get a surprise the other day. When I got home, I saw that I had no reviews and I was sad. But then I went to talk with my pal Roger and after a spirited Inuyasha dance of the Polkamon (random too!), I checked my email and found three reviews! Yay!!

So far, the tally stands

No fight: 2

Yes fight: 1

Keep voting! And this has nothing to do with the election for American president. I know it's bad, but I really don't give a bleep about that crap. Btw, I posted this b-4, but I guess with the system failure it was lost. Sorry...

* * *

* * *

**Ch. 6**

Sesshoumaru was back into his hellish nightmares from the fever, except this time, no one could wake him up...

* * *

"Sessho-sama, can I play with you?"

"NO!"

"Sesshoumaru..."

"But Father..."

The Inu no Taisho gave his eldest son a hard look.

"Oh, all right..."

Sesshoumaru grabbed his little brother's hand and practically dragged him away. The hanyou child didn't care. He was just happy to be with his brother. In truth, Sesshoumaru didn't mind taking care of his sibling. They loved being around each other. However, Sesshoumaru had a place he wanted to go, but it was a place for 70 year old youkai, not 7 year old hanyou.

"Where are we going, Sessho? Huh? Where?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, uh...let's just go to our meadow. You can play there."

"'Kay!"

As they arrived, Inuyasha began to hop in excitement. He broke away from his brother and hopped around on four legs, sniffing out bugs and little creatures.

The taiyoukai-to-be settled down onto the grass, tail twitching in amusement at his brother's shenanigans. His tail was about half of its full grown length, so he needn't drape it around his shoulder except for formal occasions in which he didn't let it drag.

Soon however, he grew bored and jumpy for training battles. He transformed for Inuyasha to ride him after awhile, but even that was boring.

"...Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"If I take you...to a youkai training field, do you swear you'll stay with Ah-Un and stay away from danger?"

"Sure! Whoa, a real youkai training ground? Cool! You're really that strong?"  
"I have to be. I'm the Prince of the Western Lands."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that when I'm older, I'll be the one who gets to be the big boss of the lands."

Sesshoumaru's chest swelled with pride as he said this.

"You're so awesome, nii-sama!"

Sesshoumaru bent down invitingly so that his brother could ride with him. The hanyou quickly accepted and gripped his brother's shoulders tightly.

Sesshoumaru began to speed through the forest. His speed, even at such a young age, was incredible. (AN: I think Sesshy should be about 12 in human years. That sound okay?)

"Okay, let's get Ah-Un first."

Sesshoumaru ran into their forest.

::Hey Ah-Un!!:: he barked.

The dragon strode out.

-Hello, Master Sesshoumaru. How are you?- Ah asked. The dragon was older than Sesshoumaru by a large margin, having been born thirty years before, and had since been his pet, steed, and keeper.

::I found a great place to train!:: Sesshoumaru told the dragon.

'Are you sure your father approves of your bringing Inuyasha?' Un asked.

::Well...let's just say that what Father doesn't know won't hurt anyone.::

Ah-Un rolled its eyes and allowed Sesshoumaru astride.

"All right!" Sesshoumaru cried. He pulled on the reins. Ah-Un reared back, then began to fly, as per the young demon's instruction.

As they arrived, Sesshoumaru turned to his brother.

"Remember your promise. The youkai here are medium-level to me, but they're way over your head."

"Mm-hm!" Inuyasha nodded.

Sesshoumaru leapt to the center of the clearing, the ground burning his bare feet.

"Ouch! Inuyasha, throw me my boots!"

Inuyasha did as commanded and Sesshoumaru put the footwear on, ready for battle. He thumbed his sword.

"Come out! I know you're there!" he yelled.

A young cat demon withdrew from the woods. Her hair was a beautiful light blue, as were her eyes.

"Tauron, what are you doing here?" he hissed, eyes turning red.

"Nothing but training, Sesshoumaru. Care to fight?"

"To the death, hairball!"

Sesshoumaru let poison drip from his partially developed claws. Tauron wielded her new staff. With a yell, she threw it into the ground, causing ice to spread from it. Sesshoumaru yelled loudly as the ice crept up his leg. "It hurts!"

He shivered violently but with a spray of poison, he burned the ice away. Unfortunately, he burned his pant leg in the haste he took to get rid of the ice.

"Darn it!"

Suddenly, flames enveloped the exposed leg.

"Aaagghhh!!"

Tears stung at his eyes as he felt the skin burn.

"Karon!"

The fight was now unfair, but as it was stated before, all's fair in love and war. Both cat demon children took turns attacking him until he screamed his loudest, blood pouring from his body in torrents.

Suddenly, an enormous—no, gargantuan—white figure tackled the cats.

The Lord of the Western Lands didn't kill them. He merely pinned them under his giant paw, snarling in their faces with his hackles raised. The girls shrieked, and as he removed his paw, they ran away.

Sesshoumaru! he barked angrily. Take your brother home and don't you dare move from your bedroom after that. I'll be there shortly!

Sesshoumaru bowed his head submissively and took hold of Ah-Un's reins. With a heavy heart and much fear, he limped home. Already, the wounds were beginning to heal, but he knew he would have earned new ones by the night due to his rash actions. He knew he shouldn't have taken Inuyasha.

The young youkai left Inuyasha in his bedroom.

"Sessh...did I get you in trouble?" the hanyou asked fearfully.

"No, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said sadly. "I got myself in trouble."

He ruffled Inuyasha's hair softly, then retreated to his room. His father soon joined him.

"Sesshoumaru, come here!"

Sesshoumaru got to his feet, shuffling to his father with his head down.

"I am very _deeply_ disappointed in you!!" The Inu no Taisho snarled. "You know taking Inuyasha into that sort of danger could seal his fate! How _stupid_ is that?!"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!" he roared, clouting his son on the head.

"It's really stupid. I-I'm s-s-sorry, Father, I just wanted to train to be strong like you," Sesshoumaru stammered, clutching his head.

The Inu no Taisho sighed. He wrapped an arm around his son.

"...Sesshoumaru, being strong does require training, but not at anyone's expense. Tauron, Karon, Shuron, and Shunron were all in that forest. I know you could smell them. That kind of fight is suicide. They, like you, are strong in the ways of fighting."

Sesshoumaru began to sob.

"Now, then. Don't cry so. You are making me feel guilty when I know I should not."

"I don't mean to. I just...I'm sorry."

"Look, you really scared me today. Next time, trust your instincts. I knew they lead you away from that fight, not into it."

"..."

"Go to Ayumi, she shall help you."

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes?"

"You know how you said you were scared?"

"Hn."

"I think those cats were even scareder."

"That's because nobody messes with your dad!" The lord said proudly. "And as a future lord, you must train correctly so that you're ready."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Okay."

His ears twitched as he heard Inuyasha, but he paid no heed to it, too absorbed with his reaction.

"Blasted ears!" he groused, folding the points down and covering them.  
"Sesshoumaru, stop that. One day, the tips of your ears are going to fall of and you'll look like a human."

* * *

"Guh!!!"

Sesshoumaru gasped, breathing heavily.

"That dream...it seemed so real..." he muttered.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Are you alright?"

The lord turned his eyes to the voice, only to find he could not see the person.

"Wha...what is going on?! Why can I not see?!"

* * *

* * *

Ohhh! Evil cliffhanger of doom!!!!! Fear me, peoples! Well...not really. But I think a review would do. Thanks! About their dad, I dunno 'bout his name. InuTaisho/Inu no Taisho was more a title I think, and I'm not sure if his name's really Touga, sorry.

R&R please!!!!!

Oh, and don't forget to vote! After about two more chappies, I'll close the ballots.


	7. Sesshoumaru's Handicap

Okay, I waited long enough. I think I can do the review replies now. Some are from previous chapters because I'm sooo negligent and lazy that I forgot to do them.

**Ch. 1 reviews**

**_Shilyn_**- Thanks for the compliment, and with Sesshoumaru, you never know, so maybe he could tolerate his bro long enough. That's what I was playing on.

**Ch. 2 reviews**

**_ChibiFluffy-_** Glad you like this load of trash. Only thing I ask is that you please don't curse in a review. As you can tell, I don't mind, but the e-mail from the site filters thru my mom. I still appreciate the review. Thanks!

**_Miah The Storm Wolf_**- Thanks for the compliment. As for Shippo, I dunno about how foxes react, but I do know that in other stories he does get that kind of treat sometimes. And about your dog, that may be true, but I also don't know. And she's smart, man!

**_Aura Black Chan_**- I do feel sorry for Sesshoumaru when I do this, but then I counter it with what he's done to others. Still...poor puppy...I mean doggy...I mean honorable lord...

**Ch.3 reviews**

**_Aura Black Chan_**- Thanks for the compliment, Aura Black Chan. I was wondering if it came out bad or not.

**_sessy ocd-_** I did post more so I hope you like it!

**Ch.4 reviews**

**_Aura Black Chan-_** Whew! I'm glad I forgot about the Advil the time I wrote the chapter! I don't wanna kill Sessho or not know that I did. Thanks for the info, even if you weren't sure.

**Ch. 5 reviews**

**_Aura Black Chan-_** Democratic! Psh! I wasn't thinking of that before, but thanks for the compliment anyway! Btw, I'll probably include the story somewhere, because in one of my Idiot Brothers sequels, Sesshoumaru and Sakura have twins, and I drew a pic of Sesshoumaru being killed at last by Ryurikusanotsussei. Waahh! And Akamaru (his son) had to witness it! I'm so bad!

**_sessy ocd-_** I have no problem putting more Sessh, but I may do some more of the other chars just to be fair. And he's going to change in all of their eyes differently eventually, so keep reading if ya wanna see it!

**Ch. 6 reviews**

_**Aura Black Chan-** _Once again, thanks! I really appreciate your dedication to reviewing and reading my story! And I liked that sequence too!

* * *

* * *

"Open your eyes, retarded mutt!" Inuyasha said.

"They are open, bastard!" Sesshoumaru proved it by looking at where he'd heard Inuyasha's voice come from.

Everyone gasped. The taiyoukai's once golden eyes were now a dull whitish color.

"Am I...am I blind?" he said fearfully.

"Yeah, you are," Shippo said, "But I know how to heal it!"

Collectively, the group glanced at the young kitsune.

"There's a special flower my father told me about. It's supposed to be a blue flower with red thorns."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _I could have sworn this was like Shrek. Next thing you know, we'll have a damn talking donkey!_ She glanced at Jaken. _Oh, never mind._

"I know of the flower as well," Sesshoumaru said in recognition. "It resides in the Southern Lands."

"Well that's just great!" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance. "We're in the North, you mostly only know the West, and you're blind! What next?"

-We can take you to the South. We happen to know where there is a secluded patch of the rare flower,- Ah said.

"I had to say it! Now we're following a two-headed dragon into unfamiliar territory after we've just been attacked! Anything else?" Inuyasha added, nearly in hysterics.

Suddenly (And unexpectedly), Sesshoumaru keeled over and threw up.

"Oh, how could we forget?" the hanyou said sarcastically. "You're also the sick one."

"You would do well to hold your tongue around me. My talons are still in fine working order."

Kagome bonked Sesshoumaru on the head.

"Wench! What are you doing?"

"Don't threaten Inuyasha! He's been trying to help you!"

"Against his better judgment, might I add," Sesshoumaru said. He ran a claw down Kagome's cheek softly. "And against your common sense, I expect."

Kagome shivered as his claw ran down her cheek.

"Well...I guess I'm nice. Now let's go."

Sesshoumaru straightened up.

"Rin. Jaken. Come with me."

Jaken took hold of one of Sesshoumaru's pant legs and Rin took hold of the other. A whitish cloud began to form under Sesshoumaru's feet until he was clear off the ground. Ah-Un and Kirara took the lead and he followed expertly on his cloud-thing.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, how do you know which direction to take?" Kagome called curiously after an hour or so.

"I have much better hearing and instincts than a mere ningen. However, I cannot keep this up long."

Sesshoumaru sighed at his underestimation. They had only been going for about twenty miles and he already felt spent.

"You think you can hold out a while longer? Inuyasha told me that Ah-Un says it's only about forty miles away, now..."

"Hn..."

Sesshoumaru swayed on the cloud, but steadied himself quickly.

"M'lord, are you going to make it?" Rin asked.

He did not answer, merely stared straight ahead.

"Okay, let's stop."

Sesshoumaru sighed. That miko knew everything. After they landed, he sat down near Ah-Un, panting rather heavily.

"Here, Sesshoumaru. Take this."

He turned to her voice and took an experimental sniff. It was the same nasty pink stuff he'd had to take before.

"I think I'll pass."

"It could make you better."

"Nothing you have could heal me! We've already tried that."

"Hmph! I won't!"

Suddenly, he felt a heavy mass hit him.

"Oof!"

Taking advantage of his momentary surprise, Kagome shoved the contents of the small cup down his throat.

"Blub!!"

He nearly choked and began to spit it out when he felt Kagome cover his mouth and begin to rub his throat rapidly.

With a few more choked gasps, he began to swallow the substance against his will.

_What is this wench doing to make me swallow? How dare she!_

After Sesshoumaru swallowed the last drops, he shoved Kagome off of him, still coughing.

"Don't..._ever_...do that again," he said menacingly and between coughs.

Suddenly, he felt another force punch him in the stomach.

"Oof!" he grunted again.

"Don't ever lay your filthy claws on Kagome again!" Inuyasha snarled brutally. He gave Sesshoumaru an extra-hard kick in the chest, which elicited another "Oof!" The taiyoukai wrapped his only arm around his chest and wheezed as silently as possible.

"Inuyasha, SIT!! SIT, SIT, SIT!!!"

Sesshoumaru had the small satisfaction of hearing his brother's pain before his fever, ever annoying, flared up again.

"Damn! Not again!" he snarled, pressing his hand against his forehead. "Not again!"

"Sesshoumaru, don't pass out. Please try not to," Sango said urgently. "If you do, we will have to stop."

"Sango—"

Sango gave Kagome a significant look. It quieted the girl, but she didn't yet understand fully what her taijiya friend implicated.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were rolling in his head slightly, but despite his dizziness, he rose to his feet and began to take deep breaths.

"The south..." he whispered softly to himself. "Find the south..."

He locked onto the scent he knew as the one his father had described of the healing flower.

"Follow me!" he said in a strained voice. "I may not hold out for long, but I can at least get you in the general area. Do not lose my scent!"

Sesshoumaru took off, leaving to the shard hunters only his after-images. He started out strong, then began to falter, his steps becoming irregular.

"I will stay strong! I shall not falter in my journey!"

The scent of the flowers was maddeningly near, yet so far away. His legs failed him and he fell onto his face.

_Damn it!_

His claws gripped grass and his eyes shone red.

_"I must continue!"_ he yelled in a determined tone, managing to drag himself forward about seven feet before succumbing to his burning head. The grass in his fingers began to melt away as his pain activated his poison. His eyes were wide and shining with fever.

"Why will it not go away?"

Eventually, the others caught up to Sesshoumaru, who, by then, was in deep stages of delirium. Sango reached him first.

"Come, Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "We will protect you."

His lips moved wordlessly as Sango placed his head on her lap. Eventually, he was able to put sound to it and from his mouth came the single word.

"Mother..."

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I felt it.

I felt her near me.

The scent was hers, it must be, or my nose is muddled with my head.

My mother was there.

I tried to see her, I really did, cursing Seiryu for what he'd caused me to miss. I wanted to see her face, her ivory face with the red stripes and my crescent moon. Her elegant form with her exquisite tail and her soft yet deadly eyes.

"Mother..." I managed to say. I was too weak to move, but I felt happy. My fingers clutched at her kimono, childishly I know, but the cloth's feel comforted me.

Now I could rest and feel safe...

* * *

* * *

Oh, the disgusting mush!! Save yourselves!! I mean...hi! Umm...

R&R? Please?


	8. Sesshoumaru's Dive

Once again, I'm here to give you my incessant dribble in story form. And btw, telling you now, that torpor thing was made up.

Ch. 7 review replies:

**_Aura Black Chan:_** Thanks for the review, but I'm not sure you'll need the hankies...much...j/k!

**_ChibiFluffy:_** Glad you think it's cute. If you like that, you may just like this chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 8**

"Sango, did he just call you...mother?!"

Sango was just as amazed as Miroku was. What scared her more was that Sesshoumaru was burying his face into her kimono as if he were happy.

"I sort of like him this way, you know?"

"Feh! Everyone's siding with that bastard just because he overstepped his bounds! I might as well be chopped liver!"

Inuyasha stormed off.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome trailed off. "Maybe I should apologize for paying attention to Sesshoumaru more..."

"Urm..."

Sesshoumaru began to smile in his sleep. He cuddled more comfortably into Sango's lap and she blushed slightly.

_Man, I wish _I_ was there, _Miroku thought dreamily.

"It seems Sesshoumaru-sama is enjoying his dream," Sango said.

"I don't think that's the only thing he's enjoying," Miroku muttered.

"Hentai! When I'm done here, I'm going after you!" Sango hissed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was feeling happy for once in a long time.

He smelled his mother.

However, his happiness never lasted in his dreams long. A demon centipede began to chase him, and he found he was but a child.

"Wha? What happened to me?!"

He stared at his stubby claws.

"Oh, man!"

The centipede dove at him, but at the very least he had an edge in speed.

"MOTHER!!! MOTHER, HELP ME!!!" he cried.

His eyes were wide and childish. He darted from side to side like Shippo usually did.

"Eep!"

Suddenly, a flash of ivory tackled the centipede.

"Mother!" he said happily.

Run, my son!

Sesshoumaru took off to the castle. As he reached the doors, he ran into his father.

"Daddy!"

He hugged his father's legs tightly.

"Daddy, Mommy's fighting a bad thing! It tried to eat me..."

"Don't worry, Sessh, I'm here, and your mother is already on her way. All is well."

Sesshoumaru turned to his mother, who was back in her humanoid form.

"Mother, I was so worried..."

"Not as worried as I was of you, my son. Come to me."

Sesshoumaru ran into his mother's arms next and she cuddled together with him, picking him up.

"Mother, is it all bad out there? I don't like it..."

"It was only a bad dream, Sessh. Just take a nap."

Sesshoumaru had to say he was pretty tired. So he cuddled further into her arms as she took him to his room.

_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_

_Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo_

_Toki no rikuzumu wo shireba_

_Mou ichido toberudarou_

_Bokutachi wa samayoinagara_

_Ikiteyuku dokomademo_

_  
  
Shinjiteru hikari motome Arukidasu kimi to ima..._

Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes. Oh, if only his future was as good as this...

* * *

Kagome was glad Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be having night terrors. It was a sign that perhaps his fever was lessening. Maybe the final bit of the chocolate was finally filtering through his system. After that, he would recover quickly. Now it was just his eyesight they needed to fix. Even so, the young miko was wondering whether she should help him regain that.

_He's tried to kill me so many times..._

_**Yes, but do you really want to let him go blind when it could very well be partially your fault?**_

_How's it my fault?_

_**You let him take that candy, knowing there was chocolate in it. That led to his sickness and openness to an attack.**_

****Kagome shook her head. As Inuyasha said, it was Sesshoumaru's pride and curiosity that had caused that. However, she did feel guilty for bringing such an animal-unfriendly substance to where it would certainly be questioned and tested. And she knew that Sesshoumaru was the master of curiosity; and a spoiled brat to boot...

She jumped as she heard a pronounced rumbling sound.

"What was that?" she said apprehensively.

"It's just that asshole," Inuyasha said, pointing to his brother. "You don't honestly believe human food can satisfy a youkai's needs, do you? He came hungry, he's still hungry. The only reason he hasn't dropped off into torpor is that we have been feeding him a little."

"But...why doesn't he hunt?"

"Don't you get it? He's too weak! That's why he hasn't left. Sesshoumaru hasn't been admitting it to anyone but himself, but the truth is a bitch; he can't protect that little girl and Jaken without his strength."

Inuyasha fell into a cross-legged sitting position and turned his nose up.

"Um...Inuyasha..."

"Huh?"

"I...uh...I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you."

"Spare me, wench. I don't need you mulling over me."

"You may not need it, but you _are _jealous. I can tell..."

"I ain't jealous!"

Kagome sighed.

"I'm still sorry."

She sat next to him and leaned into his shoulder.

Inuyasha leaned back softly.

"Its okay, Kagome. You're only doin' what's probably right. I just don't get it. Why try to help such a heartless bastard?"

"He's not as heartless as you think..." Kagome whispered, trailing off. "...anyway, I'm going to make some ramen. Would you get me some water, please?"

"Yeah..."

Inuyasha got up and instantly, Kagome felt her arm become cold. She already missed his comforting support.

Sango, who had long left Sesshoumaru and beaten Miroku for his perversion, was now polishing her Hiraikotsu. She paused occasionally to pet Kirara, then finally put her rag away.

Miroku was sporting a large lump and sitting in contemplation. About what was anyone's guess. Anyone's guess was visions of a harem of girls in skimpier clothes than Kagome could ever don.

Sesshoumaru was currently snoring softly, tossing and turning on the hard ground. He was used to sleeping against a tree.

After a while, the ramen was done and everyone gathered around the good stuff. (A.N: Pizza Hut pun. Sorry, had to do it). All but the still resting Sesshoumaru, anyway. Rin was fascinated by the delicious soup.

"Even Master Sesshoumaru doesn't have this!" she said after asking for seconds. "I like it, Kagome-chan!"

"Thanks, Rin."

Miroku wondered if perhaps they should all wake the silent Sesshoumaru so that he may indulge in the meal as well...

"Excuse me," Miroku finally said. "I'm going to clean up at the stream."

He picked up his empty plate and went to the said stream to clean it off. He was wiping it dry when he heard a small shuffle.

"Huh?"

He turned to find Sesshoumaru with his eyes half open and dead-looking.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. What brings you here?"

Without a word, Sesshoumaru began to walk monotonously to the stream side. He then looked without sight up at a cliff hanging over the lake. He climbed atop it, with the curious monk following him.

_He must be sleepwalking, _Miroku thought pensively. _It would be good if I followed him to assure his safety..._

At that moment, the taiyoukai reached the cliff face.

"Mother..." he whispered hoarsely. "Look...what I...can do..."

He took a swan dive (or at least tried to, but ended up stumbling) from the cliff.

"_NO!!!"_

Miroku reached out to grab Sesshoumaru's arm, until he realized the taiyoukai had no left arm. He grabbed only empty haori sleeve, which wasn't enough to support Sesshoumaru's weight. It ripped and he plummeted down.

"Sesshoumaru!!"

The lord hit the water hard on his head.

Miroku quickly threw his staff aside and dove into the water, swimming to the middle of the body of water, where he had seen the demon lord fall.

Instantly, he dove down, searching frantically for Sesshoumaru. He found the taiyoukai with a wispy trail of blood coming from his head.

_Damn! He must have hit his head, and I'm not sure I can pull him up with his armor..._

Miroku went up for air, then dove quickly down. Sesshoumaru was now settled to the bottom and his once open eyes, however dead, were now closed and his mouth was slightly open.

Miroku quickly undid the armor and kicked viciously with Sesshoumaru on his back. _Almost to the surface..._

Miroku felt himself falter slightly, but gave an extra-hard kick to propel himself. His lungs were on fire as he burst through the water's surface. The monk took in great breaths, then brought Sesshoumaru to the water side and stretched him out on the bank.

_What if he's not breathing? _Miroku wondered worriedly. _There's no way in HECK that_ _I'm going to resuscitate him!!_

However, Miroku had no such luck. Sesshoumaru was not breathing.

"Uh, great...maybe I can just...push the water out..."

The monk began to push on Sesshoumaru's chest, praying, hoping, that this would do the trick.

No such luck.

"Ugh..."

Miroku rolled his eyes with a groan. He then began to do mouth-to-mouth on Sesshoumaru.

_This should be against the law, damn it!! _

"Breathe damn you, breathe!!!!!"

Fortunately, after only several seconds, the taiyoukai's eyes snapped open and he began to cough violently, vomiting water as he did. When he recovered, he turned his nose to Miroku.

"What...what was...I...doing?" he gasped. "What the hell happened?"

"You were dreaming, I expect, and began to walk in your sleep. You walked to that cliff edge."

Miroku pointed, suddenly feeling foolish as he realized that Sesshoumaru was blind.

"Well, you climbed the escarpment, then leapt from it, saying, 'Mother, look what I can do.'"

"And I leapt into the water, trying to prove..."

The lord trailed off.

"How did I come to? I was quite sure I was unable to breathe, and I felt waterlogged..."

"Well...about that...I had to..."

Sesshoumaru stared hard at Miroku with his unseeing eyes.

"Let us keep this a secret, you and me."

"A fine idea, my lord."

"This Sesshoumaru is full of them."

Sesshoumaru made to get up, but the pain in his forehead instantly drove him down.

"Come. I shall help you."

Sesshoumaru got to his feet with nary a stumble, not accepting Miroku's hand.

"Ah. You are too proud for that. Lead the way then."

Sesshoumaru began to take steps towards the camp, but after twenty feet or so, he found it hard to keep going. His head was pounding.

A small tickling sensation ran down his right temple.

Blood. His blood.

"I was injured."

"Yes."

"As if I couldn't be any worse off. I trust my well being to you, Monk. Do not fail me, or you shall die by my claws."

With that, the lord collapsed to his knees before falling forward, completely unconscious.

"You can trust me."

Miroku took hold of Sesshoumaru's one arm and pulled him onto his back.

"But just this once."

Miroku walked into the camp and the girls gasped.

"What happened?!?!" Sango and Kagome cried.

"Long night," was all Miroku would say. He then added one thing.

"Long night of crazy."

* * *

Whoo!! That was fun and long!! Hope you guys read it and like it. This chapter took forever and a day. Pretty soon though, this story's gonna have to end. Sesshoumaru has demon blood, so he's gonna start healing now. However, I've become taken to writing stories w/ Inuyasha characters being ill, since there aren't many. So I may do a sequel to this. Btw, I don't like torturing Sesshoumaru...well, maybe I sorta do, but that's because he's my favorite, so I feel sorrier for him then.


	9. Sesshoumaru's Luck

New chapter again!! Hope it's good, but it must be spiraling, cuz reviews are dropping off. Oh, well. I know one thing. My dream of being one of those 100 review writers isn't any closer. But that's okay! I'm doing this for mine and other people's enjoyment. Only a little for glory.

Ch. 8 reviews

**_Aura Black Chan_**- it's no fixation like that. It's a pity trip. You could call it a "fic-sation." That's more accurate. I know. Stupid pun.

* * *

* * *

**Ch. 9**

Sesshoumaru had a hard time of sleeping that night after everyone else bedded down. Every sound in the forest that he usually slept with anyway was now making his head hurt very badly. Coupled with the slight anxiety he had from not being able to see, he was a regular insomniac.

As the night wore on, he began to feel ill from all the sound assaulting his head, which, at the moment, felt as if it had been hit with the Tetsusaiga broadside once again. And he was hungry.

_Could this be any worse?_ He asked.

Suddenly, it began to rain. Everyone else was in a couple of tents Kagome had decided to bring. Inuyasha most certainly didn't trust him in one, so he'd taken to a tree.

_Damn it!! IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!!!!!! NOW WHAT?!?!_

Quite suddenly, a youkai's scent came to his nose.

_RHETORICAL QUESTION!!!!!_

He cracked his knuckles. It was only a small cobra youkai. He didn't even think it would be any trouble, but the previous series of unfortunate events had made him apprehensive.

"Identify yourself," he commanded.

As if he would have such luck. The youkai was aware of his blindness and planned to exploit it. It struck with incredible speed that even the taiyoukai was unable to procure. Sesshoumaru could tell where it was going to strike beforehand though, so he was able to dodge to the left and score with his poison-filled talons to the right. His aim was true, but the enemy was still alive.

_I don't believe it wise to keep this fight near the camp. It could endanger Rin or the others. But mostly Rin._

He began to leap away, leading the youkai from the others and to the stream. On the way, he began to feel the wear of his many injuries—the loss of sight, his broken arm and ribs, and the concussion, not to mention the fact that he was still recovering from the chocolate poisoning. His youkai blood was healing as fast as possible the injuries, but with that final strike, Sesshoumaru knew that his arm was practically crippled. Lightning bolt stabs of pain were coursing through it, which even he couldn't ignore. He could barely twitch his pinky finger. But at the very least, he could course poison through the talons; and he could still use his tail. The huge thing uncurled from around his shoulder as he stopped. He was glad he wasn't wearing his armor, because the rain had already weighed down his haori, hair, and tail efficiently, hampering his speed.

"Damn!! I'm starting to shiver, but it feels stifling."

The taiyoukai lord was sure that his fever was going to spike any moment now, so he had to finish quick. Blindly, he charged and used every ounce of strength to embed his arm in where he knew the snake was.

"Gotcha," he whispered before collapsing with the already dead snake still "attached" to his arm.

* * *

"Yawn..."

Shippo stretched his little fingers and tiny fox toes. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he yawned once more.

The yawn brought a frightening scent to his nose. The scent of blood and decay.

"Eww!" he cried. "A dead youkai!"

He took another sniff and scented a certain Inu Taiyoukai's fighting scent and blood.

"Sesshoumaru? What's he doing there?"

Everyone was asleep except for Shippo, so he bravely took it upon himself to find his new groupie.

"Er...S-Sesshoumaru..."

He approached a clearing and yelled.

Sesshoumaru was sprawled out on the ground, butt in the air, with his hand practically cemented into a cobra youkai's midsection.

"Ahhh!!! Sesshoumaru's dead!!! KAGOME!!!"

Shippo ran back to camp, but then decided against waking the others.

_They don't need to be waked up for this. Kagome needs to rest...I guess it's up to me to see if Sesshoumaru's okay._

So saying, Shippo made his way back.

"Okay...here goes..."

He approached Sesshoumaru and poked him softly.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you alive?"

The taiyoukai groaned softly, shifting his head a little.

"Sesshoumaru, you have to get up. You'll be hurt if you stay that way."

"Leave me alone...I'm going to...be sick..."

Sesshoumaru shivered badly.

"It's happening again..."

Shippo decided to try and burn the snake off of Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Fox Fire!!!"

Sesshoumaru's arm fell limp and at a grotesque angle onto the ground. The young kitsune put him on his back.

"What happened?!" he asked urgently. "What's going on?"

"Rain...youkai...fight..."

Shippo could make out that Sesshoumaru's night didn't go so well and that he was probably in a rotten mood.

"You, uh...need anything?"

"Water, please..." murmured Sesshoumaru.

Shippo nodded.

"I'll be right back. Stay up."

The kitsune went to the stream that Miroku had gone to before and filled a large bamboo thermos-like thing. As he returned, he found his temporary ward's face contorted in pain and his face was beet red. He was moaning in pain as Shippo poured water on his face.

_Raarrghhhh!!!!_

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open, the entire whites changed red. His fangs grew disproportionate to his face as he grew angrier by the pain and heat in his body.

"Shippo, what's going on...oh my goodness..."

The young kit turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, you're awake! Sesshoumaru...well he said that he was fighting a cobra youkai. I found him with his arm in its stomach and he was really sick."

"It rained last night," Kagome snarled, "And I was stupid to leave him out there! His recovery has just been screwed up, as usual!"

"Wench..."

Kagome ran to the demon lord's side and began to stroke his hair.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?"

"I think I'm getting sunburn from a fever..."

"When do you think it spiked?"

"Hn..."

"When did it become the highest?"

"It rose...at...nearly midnight...it hasn't been cooled down since, and I'm just about to lose my mind..."

Kagome shook her head. It was about 9:00 now. His fever had spiked and retained itself for ten hours straight. She was surprised he wasn't dead. A normal person would have died of brain failure. Then again, Sesshoumaru wasn't normal. A human would be dead in thirty minutes or so of such sustained fever temperatures.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru...oh, God..."

Shippo grabbed Kagome's fingers.

"Kagome...Is he going to be okay? I mean I know he's tried to kill us and all, but I don't want anyone to die..."

"Shippo...I just don't know anymore. It's getting complicated..."

* * *

* * *

That's all for today. Hope you guys like and review lots. If there's anything wrong with it, just tell me, I'll try to do better. Anyways, in case ya didn't notice, this was Shippo's turn to be in the limelight with Sesshoumaru.


	10. Sesshoumaru's Relapse

Kagome immediately took after Shippo's duty of cooling Sesshoumaru down. She found his temperature to be 120 after using her thermometer.

"We need to get his fever down," she told Inuyasha urgently. "If we don't and he passes out...he most likely won't wake up..."

Once again, Inuyasha saw no problem in this, but of course he'd take Kagome's advice.

Kagome flicked his nose.

"Hey!!"

"Listen to me, boy," she said slowly. "I am going with Kirara to Kaede's village. I want you to stay here."

Inuyasha smirked.

_Here alone with Sesshoumaru...too good to be true..._

"Inuyasha, look me straight in the eye and promise me you'll help your brother."

_Aw, man!! _The hanyou sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I promise, wench," he hissed.

"Good. I'll be back.

Inuyasha turned to his brother as soon as Kagome was gone.

"Feh!"

Sesshoumaru turned to him with hazy, pain-filled eyes. His breathing was very shallow and labored.

"What are...you here...for..."

"Oh, I just _couldn't_ leave my big brother to die. I'd be absolutely _crushed_."

"...Really?"

"I think you're a little beyond delirium if you can't even identify sarcasm, bastard."

"...Idiot..."

"Asshole!"

"...Idiot..."

"Butt-sniffer!"

"...Idiot..."

"Squirming worm!"

"...idiot...urgh..."

Before Inuyasha could launch another insult, Sesshoumaru began to launch his lunch.

"Ugh. You disgusting slime!"

The insult did not help to lessen Sesshoumaru's revulsion, and so he grimaced as he was wracked by heave after heave.

After two minutes of this, Inuyasha began to be slightly worrisome.

"Uh, you can quit now..."

"...can't..." the taiyoukai managed to gasp.

However, he did stop after five minutes, panting in overexertion.

"What did I do...to deserve this...?" he said dully, eyes beginning to close.

"Don't you dare faint! Don't!"

Inuyasha slapped his brother in an attempt to keep him conscious, but it caused a quite literal "adverse" reaction. Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet and sank inch-long fangs into Inuyasha's right shoulder.

"Bastard!"

The hanyou clouted his brother on the head. Instantly, he collapsed.

"Oh, shit! No, wake up!"

_What if Kagome comes back? She'll have me for dinner! Damn!_

Inuyasha began to tap his brother's face softly, but to no avail. Kagome shortly arrived.

"Kagome...I didn't...it was an accident...he bit me and..." Inuyasha stammered.

"Oh my God! You're bleeding!"

Kagome made to tend the hanyou's wound immediately.

"I hope you're okay!"

"I'm fine! I'll heal soon enough," Inuyasha said proudly.

"Okay..."

She then turned to Sesshoumaru, who was beginning to thrash madly.

"Oh, man!" Kagome cried. "His temperature rose again!! We need to do something, or else he _will_ die!!"

Kagome immediately wet a rag and put it on Sesshoumaru's head. His face was still red and his eyes had black circles from tiredness and fever.

"Wench...help...hurts..." he gasped. He then began to kick madly and twitch.

"Damn!" Kagome cursed uncharacteristically. "He's starting to have seizures!!"

Kagome poured a thermos of cool water over him.

"Don't do this!" she cried, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I don't want to see a death!!"

She cradled his head in her lap and dabbed at his head with a wet cloth.

"It's gonna be okay, you gotta make it!!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttered open and stared at her with a dead expression.

"I have herbs to help you. Just...open your mouth..." she said to the demon lord softly.

Sesshoumaru felt as if he had not the strength to do this. His jaws were weak and his tongue felt thick and dry in his mouth As soon as it was proven, his brother assisted him.

Kagome tipped a small bottle of greenish liquid into his throat.

"Umph!"

His stomach heaved long before he'd swallowed the substance, but Inuyasha covered his mouth and he was forced to ingest the vile liquid. As soon as he did, he coughed, feeling sick.

"Inuyasha, get that thermos filled with water! The sooner we cool Sesshoumaru down, the sooner his seizures will stop."

Kagome turned away from Sesshoumaru, unable to look at his eyes, which were moving from side to side as he twitched.

Soon enough, the herb began to take its effect. Kagome noticed his fever begin to recede a bit.

_Good, _she thought in relief, _soon he'll be back to normal. I hope, anyway..._

Inuyasha returned with the thermos and Kagome unscrewed the lid.

"Sesshoumaru, are you awake?"

"Hn..."

"Are you thirsty?"

"Hn..."

"Yes or no?"

"Hn...yes..."

Kagome poured a little bit of water on his lips, which he greedily lapped up with his tongue.

"More..."

Kagome poured more into his mouth. He swallowed quickly, demanding more until he'd emptied three thermoses and filled his stomach.

_That's not all I want...I need food, too._

He told her his plight and she sighed.

"You're improving again. Maybe you'll heal all the way for once..."

* * *

Okay, sorry if it's short, but my right arm is technically paralyzed in pain right now. I'll say why later...OWW!! But anyway, I'd feel guilty if I didn't post today. Sorry if I don't post for a while. It's hard to type 1000 words w/ only one hand. 

R&R, pretty please!!!!!


	11. Sesshoumaru's Stoicism

Man, even though my arm is still sore, I couldn't resist typing this! Without writing, my day is empty! Anyway, here's an update on my Animal-Talk, or Ani-Talk.

::Sesshoumaru::

-Ah-

'Un'

:Inuyasha:

**Ch. 9& 10 Reviews**

**_Aura Black Chan:_** As far as rhetorical questions go, I'm with you, bud, and that's why I put it in there. After all, isn't this supposed to be humor? Thanks for your support in my time of neediness! Oh, and Inuyasha is going to have a slight moment, too. Then I'll do Kirara.

**_Closer-Than-Fate:_** Now I'm not trying to be a smart aleck, so forgive me for speaking frankly. I mean no insult...If you had a fever of 120, wouldn't you be a little OOC too? Like I said, not to insult, cuz I'm usually with you, but this is supposed to be sort of humorous, so I can't always help it. Anyway glad you liked the chappie!

* * *

**

* * *

Ch. 11 **

The next day, Sesshoumaru was feeling much better. His fever was back to its usually manageable scale. That was what Kagome didn't like. His fever never went away, just lessened to about 105. Given his higher average blood temperature, this didn't cause Sesshoumaru so much trouble, but it left him susceptible to temperature spikes like yesterday.

_We need to find that flower, and soon._

"Wench!"

Kagome balled her hand into a fist, but resisted the urge to snap at the demon lord who'd addressed her.

"...My name is Kagome!! Ka-go-me!!"

"Hn."

"What do you want?"

"I must go hunt. You will watch Rin for me."

Kagome nodded.

"Sure."

There was a sudden burst of power from behind her. Nervously, the young miko turned around and found herself face-to-face with an enormous Dog.

"Er...happy hunting, Sesshoumaru..."

He snorted and licked his chops as he caught a scent, taking off with extreme speed.

"WOW!!" Rin cried, eyes sparkling. "How did Sesshoumaru-sama turn into a big doggy?"

Kagome sweatdropped.

"Um...Rin, he's an Inu Taiyoukai!!"

"Oooh!! Sesshoumaru-sama's a doggy?! I knew he was a demon, but I didn't know he was a doggy!!!!"

Rin sounded ecstatic at finding that her guardian was a canine.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew that Ah-Un was tailing him, and he didn't appreciate it. He knew they meant well, but their antics still irked him. 

::Ah! Un! Reveal yourselves to me!!:: he demanded.

Immediately, the dragon landed in front of Sesshoumaru

::Would it be too much to ask if I were allowed to hunt alone?:: he snarled in his dog fashion.

-We don't quite trust you anymore. Your curiosity and deception has earned you this.-

::That may be, but you must remember that I am your master.::

-That may be, _master,_:: Ah growled, ::But the last testament your father left to us was very clear; never leave Sesshoumaru's side and make sure he is not hurt.-

::Does this mean you will bother me so, because so help me, I will rip your heart out if you attempt insubordination to the Lord of the Western Lands.::

So saying, Sesshoumaru began to growl deep in his throat.

Ah-Un made a placating gesture and bowed.

'You win this time, Sessho, but do not count on it so frequently. We are much older than you and what you are doing is disrespecting your elders, and more importantly, making us disobey your father. Hunt if you must, but know this: We do not serve anyone we do not want to serve.'

With Un's final word, the dragon left.

Sesshoumaru snorted and began his hunt once again, feeling slightly guilty for what he did. Just as a child knows when they are wrong, so did he know he was being spoiled.

The taiyoukai, without sight no less, caught himself a meal near the afternoon and began to glean huge hunks of the tasty, rare dragon meat. The meat was just right, not too salty and not too tough. He could feed on the carcass and bring a large portion to the camp where his brother and the wench could _cook_ it.

_Ridiculous! I find it superfluous to cook meat. True, you can sometimes obtain diseases from the raw meat, but that could hardly happen to a predator like myself. Perhaps Inuyasha has not enough demon in him to be a predatorial consumer. Pathetic..._

Sesshoumaru reverted to his more human appearance and began to half-carry, half-drag the remainder of the dragon carcass to the camp. He was sure the humans would not appreciate having animal slaver all over their possible meal. He smirked. Or at least they wouldn't want to see any more on it...

He soon arrived with the meat, which Kagome thanked him for awkwardly.

"Thanks...what kind of animal is this?"

"Can you not see? It is a middle class dragon. A rare find indeed, and quite a delicacy."

Sesshoumaru remembered his meal and licked his lips involuntarily.

Kagome pulled a face.

"Erm...uh, thanks Sesshoumaru. I've never had dragon meat and I'm sure it'll be...appeasing."

Sesshoumaru looked at Ah-Un sideways. The dragon put its noses up and sniffed.

::I apologize for my behavior, and I also apologize for my choice of meat. It was getting late, and I was starving...::

-Your apology for the meal is accepted. We must ponder on the other,- Ah growled roughly.

::I understand.::

Sesshoumaru walked over and ran his claws down Ah's muzzle softly before finding a nice tree to lean on. He found it nearly impossible to dwell on their sourness. His stomach was full, his heart content, and his eyelids heavy.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm glad to know you're a doggy!!"

Sesshoumaru winced. His involuntarily kept secret from Rin was out.

"So is that fluffy thing really your tail? I thought it was just an impression. Why don't you have doggy ears? How come you don't transform a lot?"

Sesshoumaru was too dignified and too tired to sweatdrop right at the moment. He merely cast a look to his brother pleadingly (at least where he hoped his brother was). Rin's questions continued.

"Is that why you bark at Ah-Un sometimes? Do you have a secret language?"

_Don't look at me, brother, _Inuyasha's eyes seemed to say. _Your kid, your problem._

Kagome finally took pity on Sesshoumaru and went to Rin.

"Rin, honey, let Sesshoumaru go to bed. He hasn't had a proper sleep for...well, since he got sick. I'll help answer your questions. And so can Uncle Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave her a look.

"Feh!!"

"Inuyasha...Osuwa..."

"Okay, fine! Come on, kid. Sit on my lap."

"Oh, and no bad information, Inuyasha!" Kagome added.

"Oy, make the ramen already!"

"I'm going!"

After all was in place, Sesshoumaru snuggled comfortably against the tree and after a few minutes, the others could hear his light snoring...

* * *

_**The next day...**_

Sesshoumaru was feeling quite refreshed in the morning, even if still weak. His remaining arm was in serious trouble though. Anytime he put pressure on the half-healed bones, an unhealthy amount of pain flared up.

After he growled for the umpteenth time because of it, Inuyasha force him to hold his arm out. Reluctantly, the taiyoukai did so.

"Well, there's your problem, idiot!" he sneered. "The bone must be at an angle, because that's how it's healing—uneven."   
Sesshoumaru stared at his only remaining arm seriously with unseeing eyes. He then thrust it to Inuyasha.

"Fix it."

"Huh?"

"I said fix it. Make the bone straight. You have two arms, I do not. And I also do not feel like being further handicapped. After all, if I am to kill you eventually..."

"Ugh! Alright..."

Inuyasha took hold of his brother's arm and broke it again.

"_Raarrghhhhh!!!!!"_

Sesshoumaru roared in pain, eyes red and fangs bared once again.

Inuyasha then aligned the bones and yelled for Kagome to "tie a splint before this bastard bites the hand that heals him."

After that fiasco, Sesshoumaru was able to buckle down and control his rage. He smiled as he remembered Boksanou's words of how Inuyasha could not control his demon blood as well as he could unless he was in close proximity of the Tetsusaiga.

_I must be taking after the bastard. I have never lost my temper so often until I was around him._

Without a word, he strode purposely forward where he could smell the flowers.

"This way."

Sesshoumaru felt that no one was following him.

"What is with you idiots?"

Suddenly, Inuyasha's voice pervaded his thoughts.

"...Ah-Un won't move."

Sesshoumaru growled.

"What a time to prolong my suffering, Ah-Un. Are you enjoying yourselves?"

Ah turned his head to Sesshoumaru.

-We will no longer serve you. You do not appreciate what we have done to raise you.-

Sesshoumaru's milky eyes widened.

::You cannot be serious!::

'As we said before, it is apparent you care nothing for us. You are the most emotionless wart we have ever had the displeasure to be in servitude to.'

Had it been anyone but Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru would have snubbed the words; but this dragon had guarded him ever since he was a child. He had always considered them as a pet, though he knew they were as a friend. And so, his usually emotionless face registered the tiniest bit of sorrow.

::Do as you see fit. I shall miss the both of you.:: he barked softly. ::You are correct in your assumption of my emotions, but for one thing. You two know most of all that I show emotions to those I can trust, and those I care about...::

Sesshoumaru bowed to the dragons.

"Kagome, let's go," Inuyasha said softly.

"But we can't just leave Ah-Un!" she cried.

"Ah-Un won't be coming. They're going their separate ways."

Kagome was confused. Why would such a dedicated servant...no, friend....why would they desert their lord?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is it true?! Ah and Un won't be joining us?" Rin asked in an alarmed voice.

"Yes. Rin...you may stay with them if you wish..."

"But Milord...I would not leave your side..."

"If you wish to, you may. I know how much you love them."

Sesshoumaru walked forward. The Inu-Gumi and Jaken followed him. The only exceptions were Rin and Ah-Un.

::Provide well for the child, Ah and Un,:: Sesshoumaru barked on a final note.

Ah pulled Rin onto their back and began to take to the air.

-Come, Ah. We must find a new master.-

* * *

Sesshoumaru's heart was heavy as they came upon the flowers. Already, he longed for the companionship he had lost. Being a Dog, he longed for companionship, was dependent on it for happiness. 

"Okay, we found the flowers," Inuyasha snapped. "Now what?"

"Boil them and ground the limp petals into a paste," Sesshoumaru said dully.

"Feh. What's eatin' you?"

Inuyasha could tell his brother was talking beyond stoicism, but he didn't feel any concern.

"It is none of your concern."

"Feh!"

Kagome paused in picking the healing flowers. _Who would have thought that eating that chocolate would cause all of this? And who would have thought I'd start caring for Sesshoumaru's mental well-being?_

Kagome sighed as she took her bundle of flowers to boil.

"Sesshoumaru, you are one hell of a paradox," she whispered.

The said taiyoukai jumped into the highest tree of the small outside of the meadow. He wanted to gather his thoughts.

* * *

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

I never felt such guilt as at this moment. Ah-Un was right to some extent. They need not serve me any longer, and I am the emotionless bastard they said I was.

But even as I thought that, I knew it was a lie.

Ever since my curiosity brought me to use the Tenseiga to revive Rin, I have opened my heart to her. And Ah-Un was no exception. They were just as well as my nurse when I was young.

I do miss them, but I also realize that it is for the best that they are gone. Without them, I will be able to rule as a proper lord does, without distractions. My emotionless is now free to be....

So then why is it that I feel this pain in my chest? What is this feeling? I felt it when Chichi-ue died, but I have long forgotten what the emotion is called, and it is a destructive one at that....

Could it be...that my Dog-like disposition demands companionship?

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Eventually, the Western lord fell asleep, which amazed Inuyasha, for he knew Sesshoumaru did not require much sleep.

Inuyasha went to fetch him so that he could have the flower-paste, but when he found him asleep in the tree, even he could not disrupt the lord's sleep. Even though Inuyasha hated him, the look on his face was so mixed up that the hanyou didn't want to cause anything else that could worsen Sesshoumaru's condition.

_He's not so sick in his body anymore. He's sick in his mind, and that's one thing that he'll have to fix himself._

Inuyasha knew not why he felt this way.

He didn't know why his hand brushed his brother's cheek....

He didn't even know why he found a branch later that night that was close to his brother's...

He didn't know anything anymore...

* * *

Man, so full of mush!!! I think I'm straying a little off topic, but with my other story, people liked that. However, this should be ending really soon. Until it does... 

R&R, please!


	12. Sesshoumaru's Apology

I'm back! Fear me! My arm is back in action (even if the wrist isn't totally healed yet, but it's gonna be!) I typed most of this last night, so after the plant convention today, I might type more. I feel like this was a bit evil. And just to answer question I know people are asking in their heads, I don't think a fever could be as jumpy as Sesshy's is, but I've been studying viruses and bacteria, so that may be part of the reason he's not totally better yet. Coulda been worse. He coulda been attacked by prions...ignore me...

**Ch. 11 Reviews**

**_ChibiFluffy:_** I know. It was cute, wasn't it? This story has to end NOW!! Too much mush!!

**_Aura Black Chan:_** I loved writing that fluffy moment. (Wipes eyes) Finally, they're connecting. Don't ya just love the impossible becoming possible?

_**Ani-talk**_

&Kirara& (used to be equal signs because they look like whiskers, but the site is evil...)

* * *

**Ch.12**

Sesshoumaru woke up before the others. He went to where Kagome was, pulling from her fingers the small Tupperware container that housed the flower-paste from last night. Unless he was mistaken, the paste would serve as eye drops and maybe if he ate the rest, he'd be relieved of the headache-causing fever.

_Well, here goes nothing..._

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and rubbed the paste onto his eyelids so that it flowed slowly into his tear ducts. He shuddered as the grainy stuff entered them.

After a while, the taiyoukai rubbed the remainder off and opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

His vision was back.

_Nice. Very nice._

He stared hard at the remainder of the flowers.

_This doesn't look the least bit edible. I guess some things are just better left unknown; I am not going to attempt to eat this snot pile._

Without another thought, he lidded the container and placed it next to Kagome. Now that he was more or less healed, he wanted to leave very badly. But to him, what was the point of leaving? He no longer really had anyone to go back to...

Jaken was sprawled next to Miroku, clutching the Staff of Heads close to him. Sesshoumaru looked down on the little imp with a bit of care in his eyes.

_Jaken is all I have left. He may be...irksome...but at the least he was a good traveling companion. Before Rin, he was my only outlet of feelings. It can always be that way..._

Inwardly, Sesshoumaru groaned. Nothing could ever be the same without Ah-Un and Rin. He missed them terribly, something he would never admit to anyone but himself...but perhaps that was part of the problem? He was too stiff, regulatory...stoic, even.

_I would change my ways, if only you would come back to me, my...friends..._

&Why so melancholy?&

Sesshoumaru didn't need to turn to guess who had addressed him. The soft meow was plenty evidence.

::Why do you care, neko?::

&I have a name. It's Kirara. Perhaps you figured it out earlier?& the fire cat mewed in sarcastic tones.

::Leave me alone.::

&...do you need to talk?&

::No.::

&Okay, well if you ever do, I have nothing against Dogs...known some respectable ones, really...&

Sesshoumaru transformed and trotted away.

Kirara sighed in a catlike fashion.

_Hopeless.

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru dove into the stream and retrieved his armor.

_It is fortunate that my armor is made partially of bones and partially of rust-resistant metals,_ he thought to himself as he reverted back into humanoid form.

With difficulties arising from having only one arm, and an injured one at that, he tried to squirm into his armor...

&Need help, Koinu-sama?&

_Puppy lord?!_

::Neko, you are infuriating.::

&Not infuriating. Kirara.&

The said cat leapt from her vantage point and helped the disgruntled Lord of the West into his armor.

&No thanks?&

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru pondered on Kirara's first words to him.

_Why so melancholy?

* * *

_

_"Rin. You have faired well I hope?"_

_"Ah and Un and I behaved very well. However, Master Jaken has grown quite melancholy..."

* * *

_

::What do you want to talk about...Kirara?::

&About you. I can tell you are sad just as well as Inuyasha and Shippo can. Difference is I'm as old as you are, so I know how to better deal with it. Inuyasha slept with you last night, you know. He could sense your unrest, and his instincts of sibling comfort clashed with sibling rivalry to cause that.&

"Hn."

&That must be your favorite sound.&

"Hn."

&...well...Back to what I was saying...I think you feel really bad about Ah-Un and all. So perhaps you should find them and apologize...&

::I already tried that. They will not listen; besides, perhaps it is better this way...::

&Don't lie to yourself! Without them, you feel like you are missing part of yourself. A vital part...&

::How do you know?::

&...I miss Midoriko too...and when Sango is not around, I miss her. We animals need companionship, be it human or youkai...&

Sesshoumaru's shoulders sagged as he realized Kirara was correct. He got to his feet.

&Need a ride?&

::It could not hurt.::

Sesshoumaru rode astride Kirara and together, Cat and Dog went in pursuit of Ah-Un and Rin.

* * *

'Ah, you sense it, don't you?' 

-He nears us. Shall we slow down, or proceed?-

'I believe slow down. Maybe we should hear his plea.'

-That I can agree on, Un. Forgiveness, however, I can not guarantee...-

The dragon slowed down, and eventually the fire cat reached them, astride her back their former master.

::Ah-Un!! Please wait!::

Kirara pulled alongside them.

::Ah-Un. Please come back.::

-Give us a reason to.-

::I ask your forgiveness. I was being rash, and have been behaving so since this illness of mine began. I have been under much stress and I took it out on my companions, my...friends...::

'...friends?'

::Yes,:: the taiyoukai barked. :: Friends. I am truly sorry that I have been...what were your exact words...ah, yes...an emotionless wart?::

Ah sniggered.

::Can you find it within yourselves to forgive me?::

-...What do you say, Ah? Give the koinu another chance?-

'Why not? He will learn...'

::I am _not _a koinu!::

-you're _our _koinu, though!- Ah said kindly. –We forgive you.-

Sesshoumaru smirked.

::So. How did you and Rin do for a day?:: he asked, nodding to the sleeping child.

-She missed her master terribly, but for the most part, she slept it out,- Ah told him.

Sesshoumaru let his shoulders sag again.

'M'lord, does something ail you?' Un asked.

::I want to go back to the way things were. I was more content that way.::

-However, that is not possible for a while. You must stay with your brother until you are fully healed. You saw how easy it is for you to relapse into a fever and your temperature is still several degrees high.-

::And I think it is rising a bit more, for my headache is becoming unbearable.::

Ah-Un sniffed at Sesshoumaru.

-It _is _rising. We must get you to the ground once more. You didn't eat the paste, did you?-

::I did not think it would be hygienic or helpful,:: he admitted.

'Good thing, too. The plant causes a violent bodily reaction if it reaches your digestive system...'

::Elaborate.::

-What Un means is that it acts like a sort of...laxative...and cleans your whole system out. Effective, but it makes one miserable, I've heard.-

::Then I suppose it is lucky that my curiosity is learning its place.::

So saying, Sesshoumaru rested on Kirara's back with a sigh. His world was starting to spin a bit.

&I think we should get him out of the air.&

* * *

End fluffy sequence. And I don't mean "fluffy" as in Sesshoumaru. I find that a little more degrading than Sessho or Sesshy. Anyway, enough of my dribble. You got enough of that in the chapter. 

R&R please!!


	13. Sesshoumaru's Back!

I didn't hafta go to the convention! Wheee!! I get to write! I have to clean a lot as a surprise to my mom, but I still get to write!

**Ch. 12 reviews**

**_Aura Black Chan:_** I'm with you! Kirara is glompable! And I think my arm will survive now.

**_FEAR-THE-FLUFF:_** Glad you like it! Hope you review again!

* * *

* * *

**Ch. 13**

Luckily for Sesshoumaru, before he ruined Kirara's upholstery, the little group reached the ground.

It was then that Sesshoumaru proceeded in throwing up.

"...I grow...weary of...this..." he said after he was done.

&Well, it's not necessarily bad. It means the chocolate and even Seiryu's venom is leaving your body,& Kirara mewed helpfully.

::Don't forget that goddamned cobra, either.::

Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree and sighed.

"I am _not _a cat. I do _not _have nine lives!"

-Almost makes you wish you did...-

"Hn."

The taiyoukai gave Ah a look of reprove, then closed his eyes.

'Are you going to sleep?'

"No. If I sleep, I will just have a nightmare. I refuse to sleep."

-Well, we shall return with water. Wait for us, and watch over your young ward as she sleeps.-

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking Rin into his arm.

A few minutes passed in silence, and the lord yawned.

_Stay awake._

He stared at Rin with his even gaze, taking only moments to blink reflexively his eyes of gold. Soon enough, the blinks became frequent. Rin's even breathing was lulling Sesshoumaru to sleep.

_No, don't close your eyes, fool! _

Despite his better judgment screaming for him to keep his eyes open, he shut them.

It took only a minute for him to lapse into feverish sleep, beginning to shiver violently as his body temperature rose steadily...

* * *

&Figures you two would be lame brained enough to realize you haven't a cup for water!& Kirara said in desperation. 

The animals had reached the stream only to realize they had nothing to hold the water with. Ah-Un and Kirara were having a row about it.

-Don't you insult my intelligence, neko!-

'If I didn't have this muzzle on, and I can take it off, mind you, I would have you!!'

Suddenly, the animal youkai realized what they could have done.

&The muzzle! We can use your muzzle, Un!& Kirara said. &Good thinking!&

'Huh?'

* * *

Sesshoumaru was not having a good time. Just as before, his dreams were tormenting him. 

His shivering roused Rin from her slumber and she found herself nervous. She was glad she was back with her lord, but at the same time, she wondered fervently where Ah and Un had gone. Not to mention, Sesshoumaru was starting to thrash madly and yell. Even she knew this would attract unwanted company if it continued. So she decided to do what she could to calm her Lord Sesshoumaru down.

_In the mountains, in the breeze_

_In the forest, in my dreams,_

_Lord Sesshoumaru where are you?_

_Jaken is serving under you too..._

_Ah-Un is my friend, _

_Together, we have adventures to the end..._

Surprisingly, Rin's song seemed to reach Sesshoumaru as his struggles began to lessen and his screams began to melt away.

_I will wait for you,_

_Please return to me..._

Suddenly, Kirara burst through the trees, holding Ah's muzzle full of water. She had spilled nary a drop, and with great care, she adjusted her teeth's grip on the muzzle so that she may pour some on the shivering Sesshoumaru.

"Here!" Rin said. "Let me help."

She took the water and poured it onto Sesshoumaru's face softly. The lord growled in his feverish sleep, but he then opened his mouth, as if he knew the water was not part of his dream.

Kirara took the muzzle to refill it and Un gave Rin his muzzle-full of water. Rin skillfully poured the contents into Sesshoumaru's open mouth and rubbed the taiyoukai's throat softly, goading him into swallowing like Kagome had done before.

His eyes opened halfway (AN: Aren't they sqinchy now, cuz his eyes are already always half open?) to look at Rin.

"...thank you, Rin."

He rested his head on his tail softly, rubbing it into the soft fur until he found the best spot. He then yawned and rested, but didn't sleep, until his fever diminished. By then, Ah-Un had taken him back to camp, where the others were worried. Kagome gave him some ramen, which he ate obligingly.

"If I ever see another piece of chocolate again, it will be much too soon," he said softly in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Master Sesshoumaru. I won't let you get sick or hurt again!" Rin said happily.

Sesshoumaru stifled a laugh, something he did not have to do often.

_Rin can help keep me from getting sick perhaps, but she can never stop me from getting hurt. I am in too bloody of a profession. _

Sesshoumaru scratched his left shoulder nonchalantly.

"Rin, Ah-Un, we are leaving tomorrow."

* * *

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short. It's time for bed! Bye!

R&R please!!


	14. Sesshoumaru's Departure

Guys, I'm sorry to say it, but this is the last chapter. I'm sorry it turned up so unexpectedly, but I did try to warn you that I might a few chapters before. 'Sides, I know there's about...oh, every other story on the site that's better than mine, so you can have fun with those.

**Ch. 13 reviews**

**_Aura Black Chan: _**I am so with you. I love using Rin! She's the best girl on the show, and that's besides the fact that I hate Kikyo and dislike Kagome to a point. Oh, and up to the part with Jaken, and the last two lines about returning to her, that song was from the show. It was on the episode called "The Panther Tribe and the Two Swords of The Fang." Well, I'm glad you hung around at my side as a faithful reviewer! Thanks!

* * *

* * *

"Wait!" Kagome cried. "How can you leave? Are you sure you're okay? You still have a fever..."

"Wench...Kagome...I no longer require your assistance. I am ready to take to things myself. If you care to, you may keep me company for a day after today. But I am leaving, and that is final," Sesshoumaru told the young miko firmly. "And things shall be as they were."

The others all bowed their heads a bit.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, nothing could ever be the same between us," Miroku finally said. "We have seen too much."

"What do you mean?" the taiyoukai said levelly.

"What he means is that we have grown slightly attached to you, Sesshoumaru," Sango added.

"Whether the bad memories are there or not..." Kagome began.

"...we will never forget how you were while you were with us," Shippo finished.

&And besides that, someone's got to make sure the koinu takes care of himself,& Kirara added playfully.

The Inu-gumi turned to their silent hanyou namesake. He was standing; arms crossed and nose in the air.

"...I will admit that I do have brotherly feelings for you. That is what the blood ties can do to you. Even as a feral animal...a demon or a hanyou, blood is thicker than water," he finally said. "But that doesn't mean I won't kill you myself. I just want to make sure you're in good fighting order."

"And I shall be there to strike you down, vile half-breed."

Both the Dogs drew their blades and crossed them with a clang of uniformity. Then they both uttered the same words.

_"That is a promise."_

Sheathing the swords, both brothers parted and took their distance.

"It is true what you all say," Sesshoumaru said as his hand released the Toukijin. "Things have changed between us. I have found that although you were stupid enough to help an enemy, you humans, and the half breed too, you are the strongest of teams. Do not take my words lightly. They are not to be taken so, as you may likely never hear praise from me again. Rin. Ah-Un. Jaken. Come, we are leaving."

-See you later,-Ah said, and Inuyasha translated.

'Hopefully we shall meet again.'

"Bye Uncle Inuyasha, Auntie Kagome, Hentai Houshi, Sango-chan, Shippo-chan and Kirara-neko! I'll miss you lots!!!" Rin said. Miroku paled at his name while Kagome and Sango blushed and Inuyasha "feh'd"

"See you Rin!" the girls and Shippo said happily. "We'll miss you!"

Sesshoumaru began to walk, Jaken leading Ah-Un and Rin merrily skipping at his side. Just as he was about to disappear into the woods, he turned his head so that one eye was trained on the Inu-gumi.

"If ever you need a heavy helping hand in battle, you can solicit my help. If it is Naraku you will battle, you can count on my presence. That I will give you. Farewell."

With that, the taiyoukai turned back around and walked off.

"Kagome!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

"This was a battle to anyone else. Sesshoumaru would want it that way, and so do I."

"Okay..."

"But to ourselves, we can say we helped him. And I'm glad we did," Miroku said.

Now they knew what it was like to be in Sesshoumaru's company; and it wasn't as bad as they thought.

"Well, I guess we should get back to finding Jewel Shards," Kagome said. "You ready, Inuyasha?"

"Like always."

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru." 

"Yes, Rin?"

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Rin asked of her keeper.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You may see them again, but if you do, it may be that they are my enemies."

"But why?"

"Inuyasha...and I...we do not see eye to eye. We fight often."

"Well, that's okay. Brothers fight!"

"Yes, but we do not fight in fun. We fight to kill."

"...To kill? But why?"

"As I said before, we do not agree."

"But Milord...brothers shouldn't fight..."

"And why is that?"

"Brothers are family. Family is forever. Even if your family is hurt or even if someone dies, they are still family. Family is your best friends, only you're related. If you kill your family, then you won't have any best friends. And besides, a brother is the best thing in the world. It's someone who is closer to your age than you parents. You can talk about stuff together, and you know what you mean. I wish I still had a family...but I still have you, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Rin hugged Sesshoumaru's leg, slightly wrinkling his pantaloons.

"That's right, Rin. I shall always be here for you."

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair.

"And I thank you for taking care of me in my time of need. It is appreciated."

"You're welcome!!"

Sesshoumaru put his eyes to the skies.

Sunset was approaching, and he decided resting was a good idea. Although he was nearly healed in all ways, he decided that perhaps he should not test fate. His temperature was back to normal optimum efficiency, yet he knew not to try his luck.

-You seem more cautious, M'lord.-

::Ah, there was a lesson in this.::

'Oh? And what was it?'

::Don't take candy from strangers.::

* * *

* * *

Oh, jeez!! What a crappy ending!! Well, I'd like to take an opportunity to thank my reviewers, especially Aura Black Chan. Thanks for your support, guys. I think I'm gonna get back on track with my other stories now. I encourage you to take a look at them. I wouldn't mind a little attention. And now, for the last time...

R&R, please!


End file.
